


[podfic] attempted murder

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cover Art, Curses, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: There's no word in English rude enough for “holy shit, my long-term life partner turns into an angry crow once every ten years,” but there fucking should be.





	[podfic] attempted murder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [attempted murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760703) by [angularmomentum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angularmomentum/pseuds/angularmomentum). 



> for podfic bingo (au) because as far as i'm aware nicklas bäckström does not actually turn into an angry crow once every ten years (but tbh i'd believe it if he did)

  
[download or stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dqpi4rjxwl50i6o/attempted%20murder.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 27:25 / 26.3MB

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [hygge means (you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873409) by [flyingthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky)




End file.
